


100 Drabbles (2011)

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: 2011 challenge of 100 General Hospital drabbles. There will be 10 chapters of 10 drabbles each with a different theme for each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A theme will be included for each set, along with the characters for each story. Also, WC stands for Writer’s Choice on five drabbles. 
> 
> Theme: Crossovers

**(Story 1 – Amanda Dillon & Johnny Zacchara)   
  
Practical:**   
  
“You seem like—I’m not gonna lie you seem like a playboy of some kind. And I can’t deal right now. I have no patience. I’m waiting for my lawyer. So why don’t you back off before I find a reason to sue you.”  
  
“You know why I’m here?” Sitting on the bar stool beside her, he watched as her sole focus remained on her cocktail, “My buddy just got a quickie divorce and said the area was nice, what he could remember of it. Is that what you’re doing?”  
  
“Why do you ask?”  
  
“Just the ring on your finger.”  
  
 **Played for a Fool:**  
  
She sucked her teeth, messing with the ring on her finger, “And if I am, what? You got something that can make my world all better?”  
  
His laugh was more appealing than she’d like to admit especially as such a gorgeous smile accompanied it.  
  
“While my husband may be a total ass, I do have a kid to get home to.” She finally found the courage to stop checking him out in the mirror behind the bar, “Scared yet?”  
  
“Not even a little.” Extending his hand, he maintained his optimism, “Johnny Zacchara.”  
  
Eventually, she returned the greeting, “Amanda Mar—Dillon.”  
  
 **Winners and Losers:**  
  
She ignored yet another call from Jake, tempted to ask the bartender for a glass of water to drop her phone in.  
  
Amanda glanced over at him, “You married?”  
  
“My relationships can’t handle that kind of commitment.”   
  
His blunt, honest answers brought a smile to her face; his concentrated stare on her reminded her how it felt to be wanted, to feel like the only woman in the room.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, offering a playful grin, “Ever been in love?”  
  
“If I was, I wasn’t good at it.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Haven’t met a woman yet that could handle it.”  
  
 **Watching:**  
  
“How old is your son?”  
  
By the time he had asked the question, Amanda had lost all track of time. They had been talking for hours about everything from current headlines to simple facts about their life.  
  
“Forget I said that.”  
  
Amanda wanted to apologize to him, stop staring at the ring still clinging to her finger, “No worries. Just makes me wonder where that lawyer is.”  
  
“Maybe your husband had means of canceling for you?” His question caused her to frown, prompting him to add, “I’ve got imagine a man with you as his wife must have some connections.”  
  
 **Carefree:**  
  
She ignored the comments which hinted he could be trouble, disregarded anything other than how warm his hand felt when it finally reached hers.   
  
Refusing to accompany him anywhere outside of the bar, Amanda couldn’t resist when he slid his phone number over to her.   
  
He placed a kiss to the back of her hand, staring into her eyes as he did so; her breath caught somewhere in her throat, hoping his lips would travel upward.  
  
She needed the type of danger and excitement he could offer – it was only a matter of time before she picked up the phone.  
  
  
 **(Story 2 – Shaun Evans & Gia Campbell)  
  
Lawyers: **  
  
While she complained about the big bear protecting her, Shaun stared at her unimpressed and dismissive; she had two big problems: the favor he owed Taggert and the money he needed to support Destiny’s baby boy.   
  
 _No way is my family going to live off Buchanan money_.  
  
“I do not have time to argue with you! You got too many enemies after you at the moment, whether it is mobster defendants or ex-boyfriends! Get use to Shaun guarding!” Taggert turned to him and offered his hand, “I owe you, man. You take care of her.”  
  
“No one’s getting past me.”   
  
 **Abducted:**  
  
“Ha!” Gia laughed as the bathroom closed behind her, mid-argument with her bodyguard who was relentless in his protection of her.   
  
She felt claustrophobic. Everything was too small, closing in on her. The biggest case of her life, no way she could lose, and she couldn’t even sneeze without being watched.  
  
Shaking her head, she splashed some cold water on her face and reached for some paper towels. The second the rough towel met the skin of her face, a large hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist in a painful hold - dragging her backwards.  
  
 **Freak Out:**  
  
Her screams were muffled by the hand on her mouth; her hands attempted to pull it away long enough to scream. When that effort failed, she lifted her legs into the air and pounded her heels onto the floor in a panicked rhythm.  
  
Gia tried to search for another way to signal, but it was unnecessary as she heard the loud pound on the bathroom door. Shutting her eyes tightly, she said a mental prayer that her protector would make it in before her attacker had finished the job.  
  
Her eyes remained closed until she heard his whisper, “You’re safe.”  
  
 **Endless Night:**  
  
She made Shaun play card games with her through the night, needing all the lights on in her home and jumping at every sound.  
  
Part of her was waiting for him to give her lip about her fear, preach to her that perhaps she was breakable and shaken – all the things she had to consider for the first time since she had left Port Charles.  
  
Shaun did none of that, carrying on silence or casual conversation only when she introduced it. Though they did this routinely or they were old friends, he acted in exact opposition of all her expectations.  
  
 **Closer:**  
  
The phone call came. Taggert was returning from his “secret” mission; he would be returning to his twenty-four hour watch of her, leaving Shaun to return to Llanview.  
  
“You going to tell him what happened at the courthouse?” Shaun’s voice came across as a growl in reaction to her avoidant eyes, “Either you do or I sing like a canary.”  
  
“He doesn’t need to—“  
  
“If something like that happened to Little D, I’d need to know.”  
  
“Fine, then make a deal with me.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“I’ll tell Taggert everything, if you agree to stay on guard a little longer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Lucky

**(Story 1 – Claire & Lucky) **

**Nail Polish:**

“You know how much I love you in order to be doing this?”

Claire wiggled her toes at him, refusing to let him quit mid-work, “I’m too embarrassed to get a pedicure. I can’t get comfortable in those big chairs right now.”

Sighing heavily, he dipped the brush back in the pink pool then returned to careful detail work on her nails.

While she felt needy and dependent, Claire couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him laid along the edge of the bed and focused on her petite feet – the one thing she had managed to keep small.

**Odd Socks:**

“Why are we packing these?”

Claire snatched the rainbow colored material out of his hands, pointing to the special feature, “It hugs your toes, see? No hospital socks for me.”

“After I did those toes, you better be barefoot when you’re having that kid.”

Smacking his shoulder, she balled the socks and put them in her overnight bag. 

Lucky spotted her stare towards the bag, “You okay?”

“I’m wondering if we’re all ready. She’s almost here.”

With a gentle tug on her hips, he brought her close and kissed her stomach, “I promise you that we’ll be ready for anything.”

**Cheating:**

Claire had nearly overcome any insecurity she had when it came to her relationship with Lucky. 

They had a home, she loved his sons and was about to have his daughter. All of this should’ve made it easier when the new woman started at PCPD, immediately becoming Lucky’s shadow while he was on duty.

He may’ve kept this secret entirely to himself; however, after seeing the brown bag left on the kitchen counter, she rushed to the station.

Frozen, Claire watched as the woman leaned in a little too close and laughed a little too loud at something he said.

**Home Alone:**

He had been coming home late, not immediately joining her in bed, and she hadn’t connected the dots until this afternoon. 

No man should’ve been so willing to cater to her as he had, but it was all due to his guilty conscious. The man she trusted and adored was just waiting for the perfect moment to drop the bomb.

She wouldn’t be caught off guard, not this time.

When he wandered into their room in the early morning, she was ready to fire, “Are you sleeping with her?”

Lucky’s tired blue gaze met hers, dumbfounded.

“Don’t lie to me.”

**Butterflies:**

“You really know how to ruin a surprise, Claire.”

His announcement came as they reached what was to be the nursery. 

Beyond the bare necessities they had gotten together, the room now had warmth and life: stuffed animals lined the shelves, a rocking chair beside the crib, and lilac walls covered with multicolored butterflies.

“It took forever to get the damn stencil down.” Lucky gestured towards one part of the wall, “I messed up—”

Too embarrassed and impressed to critique, Claire closed distance between them and cut him off with a deep kiss which thanked him for his efforts.

 

**(Story 2 – Lucky & Sage) **

**Identity (WC):**

Nearly all of his life’s normalcy had been removed, reduced time with his sons and no longer a cop. Reduced to private investigation, the last thing he expected was to find Sage was making waves as an investor to Zacchara organization very securely concealed until he found her one mistake and followed her.

She showed not a hint of fear or regret as he slid up to her at the bar, making one simple proclamation, “I know.”

Tilting her head, she ran her fingernail along the rim of her glass, “How do you know that wasn’t part of my plan?”

**Lipstick:**

Her full lips, wet with ruby red, were his ticket to the excitement he had long forgotten; not a thing about Sage Alcazar said safe or stable.

For these reasons, he found his gaze occupied with her mouth as it took on different forms of smiles and purred along with different songs which echoed through the room.

As the night progressed, her body coming into the frame of his stare, he savored her flirtation and memorized her flow.

His only goal as they left the lounge was to hear her call his name, another reason to never forget those lips.

**Glitter:**

_“Make sure you frisk me good. Check my panties and my bra…”_

As Rihanna’s voice echoed among the bodies grinding around them, Sage held his stare – making sure he paid close attention to her and not work.

Lucky should’ve contacted Johnny, confirmed he knew who was involved with funding his father’s madness. Instead, his blue eyes focused on the sweat on her skin – beads of delicate work as they glided along her skin and took on the different shades of the club’s maniac lighting.

His defenses were down, leaving him pleasantly unprepared for the skilled assault of her luscious kiss.

**Stripped:**  

Her presence erased all his common sense as easily as her hands removed his clothes; however, when she took her time to playfully lose her own outfit, a brief flash of logic overwhelmed him. 

_You know who she is and what she’s capable of._

Everything was taken away once more as he gave into her lips, giving her the opportunity to convince him her secret was one to be kept.

No one could know she was alive or her agenda would be exposed; while Lucky knew to leave, the Spencer blood in his veins persuaded him to take the ride.

**Moonlight:**

His hands on her hips kept track of her motions that night, mentally tracking everything she did to make him feel alive.

His senses belonged to her as they moved in the dim light, ignoring the music playing in the background and time which may have reminded them that their time would be short lived.

Lucky trusted that she saw something dangerous him – something just as dark as the power she possessed.

Sage proved his ego right when allowing him to sleep beside her into the afternoon and sending him away safely, rather than with a bullet in his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Friendship & More

**(Story 1 – Brook Lynn & Dante)**  
  
 **Tissues:**    
  
“Thanks.” She accepted the Kleenex from him, immediately trying to hide her red nose, and narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing back home?”  
  
“Followed my mother and father.”  
  
Her jaw dropped to release a gasp, followed by a sneeze, “What are Sonny and Olivia doing here?”  
  
“Not sure I want to know.” Dante tightened her blanket around her slender waist then pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, “Guess being around the prince loses its magic when you get a virus that knocks you on your ass, huh?”  
  
“Shut up before I make sure you get it.”  
  
 **Immortal:**  
  
When her eyes greeted the world again, she wondered if she said goodbye to Dante before he left.   
  
His surprise visit made her hopeful, maybe she hadn’t ruined things with her best friend – maybe he could forgive her. Smiling to herself, she rolled onto her side.  
  
Dante had never left, falling asleep in perhaps the most uncomfortable position she had ever seen – supported by nothing more than a beanbag beneath him and a dresser to prop his back against.  
  
Even with his mouth agape and a horrendous snore echoing in the room, she wanted to burn his image to memory.  
  
 **Whistle:**    
  
“You feeling better or what?”  
  
She allowed a smile to stop her from making a sound, placing her hands on her hips and striking a pose, “What gave it away?”  
  
“Good, then I think it’s time we had a discussion.”  
  
Brook poured herself a glass of juice, wondering if she should add something stronger, “Dante, if this is about Port Charles, I need you to know that city just does something to me where I don’t make the best decisions and—”  
  
“I wasn’t even thinking about that.”  
  
“You weren’t?”  
  
“No, I was thinking about something of far more importance.”  
  
 **Speakers:**  
  
“You know your home when the music outside is shaking the entire building.”  
  
She took note of his smile, wiping the flour off her hands and approaching the open window, “That’s Nicki’s brother. Just ‘bought’ a new sound system.”  
  
“How’s Nicki?”  
  
“Still devastated by the Notorious Dante.” She rolled her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows, “She still asks about you.”  
  
“Did you explain that I got even better looking yet am now taken.”  
  
“Yeah, how is Lulu with you visiting home?”  
  
“Not sure she even noticed.” Dante’s amusement completely disappeared, but he shrugged it off, “Story for another time.”  
  
 **Shortbread:**  
  
“I’m glad you have everything you need.” Brook beamed, handing him the last plate of homemade food he had requested, “It’s the least I could do for pissing off your wifey.”  
  
Dante slammed the door shut, turning to face her with a soft sigh, “That’s water under the bridge, for me at least.”  
  
“Yeah?” Blinking back tears, she crossed her arms and tried to maintain a brave front, “Really?”  
  
“It’s the past. Besides, it’s not the first time you hit on me and failed.”  
  
She punched his shoulder, savoring his grin, “I’m glad you’re so forgiving of my oh-so-many mistakes.”

  
  
 **(Story 2 – Ethan & Kristina)**  
  
 **Over:**  
  
“Kristina!” His call for her had stopped her rapid stride yet failed to provoke her into facing him, “Where are you off to?”  
  
“Nowhere, why?” Her answer was too quick; knowing she had been caught, she let out a heavy sigh and faced him, “I’m supposed to be meeting a friend about a possible…spring break thing.”  
  
“A couple hot girls in bikinis? You don’t think daddy’s going to have a problem with that?”  
  
Crossing her arms with a sarcastic smile, she spit back, “Probably not because both you and my father will just be happy it isn’t you, right, Ethan?”   
  
 **Dirty:**  
  
He should’ve been pleased with her anger, comforted by her distance, but he found himself missing her understanding and admiration.  
  
Ethan attempted a grin yet had no idea how it came across, “I’m glad to see you’re doing all right.”  
  
“Great! Talk to you to you much later.”  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Kristina yanked her wrist from him, her gaze lightened by the blaze erupting from within, “This is what you think you wanted. If you were honest, you’d be a lot happier with me. But, since you’re such a coward, I’m gonna fly out of town and find a guy who isn’t.”  
  
 **Wasted:**  
  
Looking out the window, she tried not to dwell on her conversation with Ethan.   
  
Her friends were loud in their anticipation of their Mexico landing; all while she tried to pretend her heart wasn’t broken.   
  
Kristina could almost forgive Ethan for fearing her father; but she couldn’t forgive him fearing her like that she would reject or be unable to accept all of him.   
  
“This is going to be a-maz-ing. Get excited already!”  
  
She smiled towards her friend, waving back at the boys grinning at them; at least one of them had to be capable of helping her forget Ethan.  
  
 **Forget:**  
  
Kristina feigned illness and managed to convince her girlfriends to spend their first night in Mexico without her; once they had disappeared, she made her way onto their hotel terrace and watched the night dance on the water.  
  
Holding her wrap tighter around her frame, she leaned on the stone railing and shut her eyes as a breeze enveloped her in its caress.   
  
 _“Why do you have to make things complicated? We’re friends!”_  
  
“I can’t just be your friend when I feel this way, Ethan. Once you stop hiding, you’ll see that’s exactly why you can’t be my friend either.”  
  
 **Thrilled:**  
  
Wiping away tears at the memory, she heard a knock on the door.   
  
“Look, I know you’re in there.”  
  
Kristina would normally melt at the sound of his voice, laced with that accent which had fixed her world so often before.  
  
Once she opened the door, he held his hands up in surrender, “I’m ready to be…honest.”  
  
She tucked her tresses behind her ears, rejecting hope, “About?”  
  
“Everything.” Ethan extended his hand to her, adding softly, “If you’re still willing to listen.”  
  
Allowing her heart to lead her, she placed her hand in his and prayed for a positive outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Johnny

**(Story 1 – Sage & Johnny)   
  
Watermelon:**  
  
“Would you stop freaking out!” Sage’s fingertips reached into the baby’s plate then presented a small red section to him, “It’s seedless, all right?”  
  
Frowning, Johnny settled at the other side of the dining table and at the side of his son’s high chair. He took a careful look as he stroked his son’s soft hair.  
  
“You think I’m gonna let anything happen to him? My little prince gets whatever he wants, no matter what Daddy says.” Sage’s smile returned to its bright form reserved for their child, her voice softening as he gummed a tiny chunk, “Isn’t that right?”  
  
 **Needful Things:**  
  
In the garden, he found his family enjoying the day.  
  
Sage was barefoot in the grass, enjoying the feel of well kept grounds, as the baby giggled loudly. Her dark mane spilled down her back as she held him up in the sunlight.  
  
At times like this, Johnny envied his son. While he had been robbed of a normal childhood, a sane or stable parent, the tiny boy got to have it all.  
  
No matter what anyone tried to do, Johnny had to find a way to maintain this – their family’s debts could never be paid with their son’s life.  
  
 **Shirt:**  
  
“Give it to me.”  
  
She refused to lose the mischief lacing her lips, holding the item in one hand as the opposite hand explored his bare chest, “Don’t you wanna stay home…” Her mouth began to tease his throat between suggestions, “with me…instead of some meeting?”  
  
His arms slid around her, lifting her slightly off the ground and stealing a kiss, “You know Diego needs me there.” Bitterness flashed in the depths of her brown eyes as he placed her back on her feet, “You want back in, don’t you?”  
  
“No – one of us has to think of our son.”  
  
 **Engagement:**  
  
Johnny hadn’t expected her to say yes, but he expected her to say something.  
  
Silently, she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Void of any emotions other than shock and terror.  
  
He continued to kneel in front of her, lifting his free hand to touch her cheek. Attempting to connect her with reality, Johnny spoke quietly, “What is it?”  
  
Sage refused to say anything, shutting her eyes and shaking her head vehemently.  
  
Trying to mask his disappoint as her tears fell, Johnny nodded to himself and snapped the ring box shut.   
  
“I saw the doctor today.”  
  
 **Barren:**  
  
“I—I can’t…have anymore children.”  
  
His proposal may have been unexpected, but they had always discussed more kids. He wanted his son to have a sister, someone to have his back like Claudia had.  
  
Sage buried her face in her hands, sobbing with shame.  
  
“Don’t do that.” His order sounded weak, affected by his own emotions. Regaining his composure, he forced her to look at him. Thumbing her tears away, he cupped her face in his hands, “Be my wife.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“If we want more kids, we’ll find a way.”   
  
She threw her arms around him, accepting his word.

  
  
 **(Story 2 – Johnny & Gia)   
  
Eating Out:**  
  
“I can’t take you anywhere.”  
  
She eased back in their private booth, “Because I got it like that.”  
  
Johnny ignored the sexy which oozed out of her pores, the only woman in the world who didn’t have to do a thing for a man’s mind to run wild with suggestions.  
  
When his eyes surveyed their surroundings, a smile began to seep onto his lips as he felt her hand giving his thigh a firm squeeze.  
  
He slid his arm around her, whispering into her ear, “This was your idea, remember?”   
  
Gia shrugged her exposed shoulders, “They can make anything to-go.”  
  
 **Speed:**  
  
The second his heart revealed too much exposure, began to request her presence more and more, he wanted an out.  
  
His wars were many and necessary; he couldn’t afford liabilities.  
  
Gia continued to be different than any woman before her, meeting each of his test’s with confidence and a challenge of her own.  
  
Even as he pressed the pedal into the floor, she threw her head back with a loud laugh and remained calm in the passenger seat.  
  
Gia - unmoved by chaos and intrigued by risk - left Johnny more vulnerable to her than he was willing to admit.  
  
 **Careful:**  
  
“You don’t have to say you love me, Johnny. I just have to know you won’t run from me.” The request was simple, sincere as her eyes engaged his, “I want to be with you so make a decision about me.”  
  
Johnny was a grown man. Nude beside his lover who so consistently made sure he longed for nothing and no one else. Yet he felt completely defenseless, unarmed at a moment where he could be the most wounded.   
  
She smiled as though he had spoken his thoughts aloud, tilting her head so that her lips could tend to his.  
  
 **Endangered:**  
  
The first time someone threaten Gia’s life, Johnny’s reaction was too real.  
  
Holding a gun to the head of a powerful enemy, his body shook with anger and his eyes gave away the fire he swore he extinguished to be level headed in the business.  
  
That same night, he went to her apartment to explain change.   
  
She couldn’t live as though she weren’t dating a mobster; she couldn’t live alone – everything would be different from now on.  
  
Rather than challenge him, tell him where to shove his expectations, she closed the distance between them and embraced him with warmth, “...okay.”  
  
 **Fine-Tuning (WC):**  
  
“Not now, Gia.”  
  
She ignored his order, pushing his chair back and confidently pulling herself up onto his desk. Untying her robe, her eyes held his, “If you expect me to live here, you’re going to have to invest the time and energy necessary to keep a woman like me satisfied.”  
  
Johnny felt his breath catch in his throat as she leaned back a little and revealed a form-fitting, lace, blue nightie.  
  
Work had consumed most of his week, and she understood – most of it. It was obvious tonight was the night to put an end to his workaholic attitudes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Crazy, Sexy, Cool

**(Story 1 – Team Crazy)  
  
Toxic: **  
  
“I don’t have time for this,” his consistent response when life disagreed with him, denied him something.   
  
In her world, especially after her drama with the Drakes, it was time to cut her losses.   
  
By force of habit, she responded to his dismissal by stomping upstairs and straight for her duffel bag. Within minutes of shoving items into the bag, he pinned her to the mattress with his lips pressed hard against hers.  
  
She whimpered at the aggression, putting up a weak fight against him, then allowed her pride to respond, nipping at his lip - inviting him to more.  
  
 **Nosebleed:**  
  
“Would you just—” Lisa smacked his hand away when he tried to reach for the cloth, cleaning the blood once his hand had dropped to his side.  
  
Johnny didn’t want her to fuss for a multitude of reasons, the most important of which was hearing about this later. He took a step back from her, “I’m fine. We both know I’ve been through worse than this.”  
  
She ceased her actions, sighing heavily, “Some situation went down at Sonny’s warehouse, and it’s all over the news.”  
  
This was his cue to get a drink which would dull all his senses.  
  
 **Sticks & Stones:**  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
“You’re not the easiest person to trust, Lisa.”  
  
Lisa tossed damp towel aside, taking a seat on the sofa, “That goes without saying.”  
  
Johnny watched her carefully, disappointed as he saw her confidence dissolve, “You don’t get to know my business.”  
  
“I don’t want to know a damn thing about your business. But I was thinking I’d know something about you.” She let out a sharp, bitter laugh and waved her hands across her face, “Forget I said anything.”  
  
His hand caught hers before she could exit, “You’re the only one I trust to know me.”  
  
 **Chained:**  
  
Just as he began to relax, lying beside her and listening as their breathing became in sync.   
  
“I was scared tonight.”   
  
Johnny wanted to be angry she interrupted their peaceful moment, but she finally voiced what he had been certain of all night. Stroking her hair, he kissed her forehead before whispering, “I’m sorry.”  
  
She held him tighter at those words, burying her face against his chest.  
  
The longer she stayed with him; he recognized her dependence on him. She may be the only woman in his life who needed him to be reliable, needed him to sustain her sanity.  
  
 **Fireflies:**  
  
Johnny had to smile at the way her eyes lit up at his suggestion, “I take that as a yes? You want to get out of Port Charles for a while?”  
  
“Are you serious? I’d love for us to say goodbye to this town.”  
  
“I can’t promise we’ll stay away long.”  
  
“Whatever. I don’t care. Let’s just get away.” Lisa rolled on top of him, staring down at him with a pleased smile, “Me and you.”  
  
“Me and you.” Johnny was surprised at his ease in repeating the words, savoring the mixture of mischief and desire staring back at him.

 

  
 **(Story 2 – Michael & Sage)   
  
Anywhere: **  
  
Her laugh fell on his ears with a familiar melody, the scent of her perfume intoxicating him with hints of jasmine, and her body felt like a full blown fire against his.  
  
She gave into him against her better judgment as she always had, and tried to keep her normally loud vocal responses to a low pant as they hid in the shadows of the warehouse.  
  
Nothing about their secret romance made sense, except in moments like this.   
  
When she was near, he had no control over his actions; Sage was his addiction, and Michael had no reason to resist.  
  
 **Admire:**  
  
Brushing some of her thick jet mane behind her ear, he licked his lips and revealed a smile, “Go away with me.”  
  
“Right…” Sage continued to button her top, her eyes surveying their quiet surroundings before returning to his. The moment their gaze locked, her jaw dropped, a light laugh accompanying her question, “Are you serious?”  
  
His hands settled at the base of her back, inviting her to a snug space against him, “Say yes.”   
  
Her eyes lit up, her arms hugging his neck, as she planted numerous kisses along his lips, “Get me the hell out of Port Charles.”  
  
 **Sheltered:**  
  
After a brief getaway, it was back to separate routes, keeping up appearances and curbing suspicions; it was back to him watching her from a distance, dealing with the constant interference and nosiness of her cousin.  
  
She rarely found ways to duck her guards, appear anywhere but at an event where the Alcazars needed to make an appearance.   
  
When she did, they tried to make their moments last. Remind each other that eventually, no matter how long the wait may be, they would be together again.   
  
Michael longed for her return, knowing only she could make him feel that alive.  
  
 **Mercy:**  
  
“I swear I didn’t know.”   
  
The ache was evident in her call to him, in the tears he was certain he could hear rolling down her cheeks, but his green eyes could not bare to look at her, not after the news he had just received – the news she had tried to deliver just seconds before the phone call came in.  
  
Sonny had been gunned down at the island; the place meant to be safe.  
  
“Please, tell me what to do. How do I make this better for you?”  
  
Michael shut his eyes, swallowing hard, “There’s nothing you can do.”  
  
 **Shadow:**  
  
Sage hoped against hope she’d get another chance; he did nothing to encourage her, leaving her vulnerable to whoever decided to pursue her for power.  
  
 _“I will prove my loyalty, Michael. I will wait until you tell me there is no chance at all.”_  
  
She denied one suitor after the next but continued to maintain appearances at her cousin’s side, the beauty of the Alcazar Empire.  
  
Michael was convinced they could never be, no matter what his heart said.   
  
Distance should have made it easier to let go, easier to forget, but each time he spotted her – the feelings worsened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Michael

**(Story 1 – Abby & Michael)   
  
Candy: **  
  
Abby laughed as Michael tested his theory, trying to decipher what candy made her mouth taste even better.   
  
The request by any other man would have felt dirty, but from him it made her heart skip a few beats. No other man made her feel so loved or desired, and she wanted the overwhelming feeling to last.  
  
When he promised the world, made plans that included her in his future, she trusted it with every bit of her being – trusted that he was the unspeakable thing she had always wanted.  
  
It may not last forever but  ** _now_**  worked for her.  
  
 **Coffee Break:**    
  
She worried about his spontaneity, worried one day they would be caught in the most awkward situation by someone – in particularly his mother or father.  
  
The lust simmering in his green eyes had rendered her helpless, especially when he so easily followed up the unspoken request with a kiss that left her breathless.  
  
She smiled against his lips, feeling his fingers slide the zipper of her dress, “We both have to be back to work in twenty minutes!” Pushing him away with extremely weak will, Abby held a finger up in protest, “Later.”  
  
“Are you trying to make me quit?”   
  
 **Cuddle:**  
  
Abby watched him in his sleep, her fingers running mindlessly back and forth along his bare chest. Since his first night in her bed, his sleep pattern had become more regular and relaxed.  
  
Her greatest joy became his light snore that signaled a deep, comfortable night.   
  
Exhausted not because of his many demons, but because he had been so comforted in their love for one another.  
  
She felt a sense of pride in her ability to remove the weight from his shoulders, to allow him to feel human and touch ground when the world around him spun out of control.  
  
 **Fragrant:**    
  
Mastery of the man’s mind was an ability she possessed, and she wanted to believe she would avoid it now that she was with Michael.  
  
However, when she saw a woman occasionally take a look that lingered a little too long, she felt the need to step her game up.   
  
Now, she would not allow him to leave the apartment without a passionate embrace; one with a kiss that left a slight tint to his lips and her perfume clinging to his shirt.  
  
She was pretty sure Michael knew exactly what she was doing, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
 **Groceries:**    
  
Blowing out a frustrated breath, she tried to figure out how she would fit all the frozen entrées into her tiny freezer – most of it his pizzas.  
  
She didn’t understand his dietary choices, especially after she had offered to take cooking classes with him; yet she moved things around to make room for his endless supply.  
  
When he entered the room with one last bag, her eyes widened.  _More food with no place to go_.   
  
Michael eased her fears, pulling out a box of peppermint candy canes, “They were on sale so I thought you’d find a spot for them.”

 

  
 **(Story 2 – Michael & Tina)   
  
Bus:**   
  
Michael needed the element of surprise, especially when she insisted he was becoming a snob.  
  
Her blue eyes lit up with excitement as she tugged on his hand, “Don’t I get any clue about the surprise?”  
  
“Just know, even if you hate it, you’ll lie to me to spare my feelings.”  
  
Her plump lips dripped into a smile, her head falling to his shoulder, and her soft laugh music to his ears over the hum of their ride.  
  
This may have been mundane if he were with anyone but his best friend, the woman who was rapidly becoming something more.  
  
 **Museum:**    
  
The wonder of the huge space around them made her eyes flicker with hints of gray as she looked upon an ancient artifact, examining the details without any regard for the explanation displayed.  
  
She straightened to a stand, her fingers almost touching the glass before her hand fell with a deep sigh. Striking him with her gaze, she chuckled at his forced his smile, “You hate this. Why’d you come if you knew you’d be miserable?”  
  
“Maybe because…” He waited for her to straighten to a stand, loosely hugging her waist, “It was a chance to spend time with you.”  
  
 **Coming Home:**    
  
Her spirit amazed him at a moment like this, when she stood between him and an officer to demand that they back off.  
  
When they insisted she had no business in the conversation, she whipped out two stubs and threw them in the man’s face, “Here’s your proof! He was with me all day, and nowhere near here. Now, you gonna release him or am I going to make sure this ends up on tonight’s news? Yet another screw up by the PCPD!”  
  
Michael said nothing; he didn’t have to when his ride or die friend had control of it.  
  
 **Marzipan:**    
  
Tina popped another bit into her mouth, continuing with her next batch of chocolate covered concoctions.   
  
Michael pulled himself to a seat on available counter space, observing her frantic work, “Why are you making so much?”  
  
“Well, it’s the holiday batch. The biggest of the year, and everyone loves it. Including your mother.” She peeked at him through her bangs, a hint of mischief in her tone, “Think I could earn some extra points this year.”  
  
“You have nothing to worry about after that PCPD show yesterday.”  
  
She began to whisk with aggression, “They had no right to arrest you.”  
  
 **Turning Point:**    
  
A million conversations needed to happen between them about his family, their friendship, and the make out session that occurred after the Halloween party; yet she avoided it, remaining comfortable in the friendship they had always relied on.  
  
“Michael?” She stopped his disappointed stride down the corridor, standing in her apartment doorway, “You wanna stay awhile?”  
  
“It’s kinda late.”  
  
Tina waved him back to her. When he took the available space in front of her, she made a visible decision with a firm nod to herself.   
  
Michael wanted to question her yet was silenced by the softness of her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Crossovers

**(Story 1 – Michael & Steffy)  
  
Circus:**   
  
The role of being Steffy Forrester’s boyfriend would exhaust any man; he had the added bonus of being a Corinthos.  
  
She managed to handle the tabloid hounds with grace, flashing a smile and putting her best foot forward.  
  
In public, she was the glam goddess with little to worry about beyond her fashion.   
  
In private, she allowed herself to be comforted by the simplicity of their life – making painful attempts at video games and borrowing his t-shirts for lounge wear.  
  
He dealt with endless chaos, constant outside interference; but he knew her like no one else, making it all worthwhile.  
  
 **Tongue-tied:**    
  
As the latest show came to a close, the models did their final walk and clapped as Steffy stepped onto the runway.  
  
Her black dress was a short, strapless, tiered bustier dress. Her heels were red to echo the color of her lips as she sailed through her models, her dark mane following in waves behind her.  
  
If she was the picture of perfection to him, he could imagine what the audience thought. His jealousy was calmed when she lifted her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss; Steffy waited for his smile before making the walk backstage.  
  
 **Locked:**  
  
She rushed towards her desk, panicked, “I’m sorry. It’s one phone number I have to get before the after party.”  
  
Making sure they had no one following them, Michael shut the door and ensured no interruptions.  
  
“Got it.” She held up the tiny piece of paper, finally looking up at him and letting out a soft laugh, “Are you nuts? Everyone’s waiting for us.”  
  
Michael pushed her chair away, slightly pinning her in place, “Let them wait.”  
  
Steffy placed her hands on his biceps, clearly tempted as she shut her eyes tight, “Hang in there, Blondie. The night’s almost over.”  
  
 **Electrify:**  
  
After a night of mingling, Michael’s cheeks hurt from the uncomfortable smile which masked his expression most of the night.  
  
“Tell me that’s it for a while.”  
  
“All done until the premiere of my fall line.”  
  
“Great.” He fell back onto the bed, shutting his eyes and yawning, “‘Cause I’m done.”  
  
“Think again.” Her voice was a warm whisper that brushed his lips, soon followed by her weight on top of his body.   
  
Without opening his eyes, the image of her on the runway fresh in his mind, he welcomed her advances and paid her back for the wait time.  
  
 **Spatula:**  
  
The previous night was a distant dream as he tried to restrain his amusement, pinching his lips together to the point of pain – hoping to prevent a smile.  
  
“How does this even happen?” Steffy pouted, holding up a kitchen utensil that had melded with a frying pan, “How am I absent of all domestic talent?”  
  
“I don’t know. That’s pretty talented.”  
  
She glared at him, clearly ready to throw the item at his head.  
  
Though it frustrated her to transition from a night of fervor to a morning of burnt dishes, Michael took comfort in the consistency of their ‘normal’. 

  
  
 **(Story 2 – Bree Buchanan & Morgan Corinthos)  
  
Park Bench:**  
  
Her blond hair appeared ghost white in the spotlight that illuminated her; her body sinking further and further into itself in an attempt to disappear completely.  
  
A stranger who seemed broken was dangerous to someone like him, a man who had seen only the worst things happen when outsiders were allowed in.   
  
Morgan attempted to pass without making her feel visible; just as he tried to hang his head, her eyes jumped to his and capture him with ice cold confusion.   
  
She moved from her curled position, planting her boots firmly on the snowy ground and revealing her shivering form.  
  
 **Searching:**  
  
Her eyes blinked suddenly, immediately beginning to wander as she hugged herself tight.   
  
Morgan took a step forward, swallowing hard and examining her with a careful eye for marks – some clue as to why she seemed fragile.  
  
Her body continued to shake, not much protection from the weather in her light black sweater and blue jeans.  
  
Without a word, he removed his heavy jacket and extended it to her.  
  
She flinched at the action until she saw he would make no further movement. Careful in her response, she started slow in her acceptance before snatching the gift from his hands.  
  
 **Lonely Road:**  
  
Her head shook negatively in response to the questions he began to ask, her rose kissed lips offering not one bit of information.  
  
When she declined his offer to take her to a shelter downtown, Morgan tried to straighten to a stand only to have her make a startled sound which kept him in place. Despite all his better judgment, he offered a half grin, “I don’t know how to help you.”  
  
With his coat wrapped tightly around her slender form, a few tears escaped her eyes as she allowed one soft request to part her lips, “Don’t leave me.”  
  
 **News:**  
  
 _“Bree has been missing for over a month now, prompting the Buchanan’s to increase the reward for any information regarding her whereabouts.”_  
  
Morgan clicked the television off, refusing to look at her though he heard her footsteps enter the living room, “They want you home, Bree.”  
  
“I can’t go back there. Ever.”  
  
“Why? What happened in Llanview?” Morgan watched as she curled up on the opposite end of the couch, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. When she said nothing, he let out a bitter breath and insisted, “At some point, you’re gonna have to give me some answers.”  
  
 **Front:**  
  
She was secure in his acceptance of her ‘episodes’ and needed to secure her place as his hidden roommate; however, when she snuck into his bedroom, Morgan refused her advances and gave her one last opportunity to tell him the whole truth.  
  
Seated on his bed, pushing her hair awkwardly behind her ears, she began to tearfully reveal all the details – beginning with an attack that lead to the blurring of her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Morgan listened with concern, never interrupting, until she had fallen into his arms, seeking an innocent solace which only he could provide for her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Maxie

**(Story 1 – Johnny & Maxie)  
  
Power:**   
  
His exhaustion was obvious to her, and she wondered how he could maintain while Mac was so relentless.   
  
She slipped into the interrogation room when it had cleared out. Shutting the door, she crossed her arms and approached him, “You sure are cocky for a guy who’s suspected of murder.”  
  
“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Johnny held up his cuffed hands with a confident smile, “Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”  
  
Ever since a visible yet unspoken change had taken place in Port Charles, Johnny had been the man in town – straining what little friendship they had left.  
  
 **Under the Influence:**    
  
“Mac’s gonna kill you.” Johnny teased, his laugh laced with sarcasm and liquor, “Leaving a party with me?”  
  
Maxie groaned, continuing to hold his arm over one shoulder while using the last of her body weight to tug him toward his couch.  
  
“He’s gonna think,” Falling onto the couch, his words were slightly slurred as she glared down at him, “you have gone from sweet Spinelli to brilliant doctor Matt to criminal Johnny.”  
  
No doubt Mac would assume exactly what Johnny said, see only the worst in her actions as she merely tried to make sure her friend avoided trouble.  
  
 **Desolate:**    
  
It was hard to believe his father’s death accompanied by the increase in power had sent him over the edge, desperate for solace in anyone yet he found none.  
  
She hated to see him broken; knowing his delicate frame of mind was something they had in common. Over the edge was a position familiar to her, she had been there before and brought company.  
  
As he fell into a drunken slumber, clearly unaware of how unattractive he looked; Maxie let out an aggravated sigh and peeled off her coat.   
  
He didn’t need to ask her to stay; she just did.  
  
 **Swag (WC):**    
  
“I should tell you this unnecessary, but I won’t because it is.” Maxie offered him a flirtatious grin as she slipped the new diamonds studs into her ears, “You’re lucky you have someone like me looking out for you.”  
  
“Agreed so consider this a small token of my appreciation.” Johnny slipped his hands into his jacket pockets, his bravado somewhat dulled after his weekend display, “I didn’t expect you to be there after what happened at the party…I figured I should say thanks.”  
  
“I might have to be your designated driver more often if it gets me surprises like this.”  
  
 **Queue:**    
  
Maxie swallowed hard at his confession, certain any line crossing between them would result in an epic disaster – one which could eliminate the rest of Port Charles.  
  
“Look, I don’t expect you to want to try anything with me.”  
  
She adjusted uncomfortably in her seat, “Why bring it up?”  
  
“Because we have an understanding between us that you don’t have with everyone else. We’re broken, we don’t expect people to fix us, we just expect people to accept it.”  
  
That promise had been made to her before, each man certain they were up to the task, and each had failed. 

 

  
 **(Story 2 – Maxie & Lucky)  
  
Under Pressure:**   
  
“I didn’t mean to mess things up between you and Matt.” His words are a comfort she had awaited since his departure, aching to know he believed her – wanted to protect him from a woman whose only goal was to make him miserable.  
  
“I’m use to people assuming the worst. At least we learned our lesson early.” Maxie avoided his stare, familiar with the hypnotizing cobalt, “So are you in town for long this time?”  
  
“If I can avoid my ex-wife, focus on my sons, then I’ll be around.”  
  
“You really think your going to avoid drama in Port Charles?”  
  
 **White Noise:**    
  
Whenever they were found in casual conversation, playing pool or sharing a cup of coffee, they were approached by a nosy townie that had to offer their two cents.   
  
While most had some kind of respect for Lucky, she couldn’t seem to shake her reputation as the little mistress that could. She became numb to the accusations regarding a divorced man whose sole focus was two little boys who adored him.  
  
When she heard the approach of angry foot steps, all she had to do was stare at him and watch his reaction to the repetitive sound coming at them.  
  
 **Speak:**    
  
Something about his reaction excited her with possibilities. He had always been a heroic figure to her; now as he told people to back off and remember he was tied to no one other than his sons, he elevated his status in her eyes – the one man who knew her darkest side and truly decided to keep her in his life.  
  
There was no call for her to respond to one insult spat at her because he had it under control; for once, she had no reason to be on guard and could be herself without reserve in his company.  
  
 **Haunted:**  
  
Just as he accepted her faults, Maxie chose to accept his.  
  
The faults which lead him to abrupt trips out of country, to stories of his ex-wives, to his worries and fears regarding damage to his sons, were all parts of him that she had to understand, even when it made it hard for her to listen.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He cringed at his endless rambling, rubbing his tired features with his rough hands, “You really don’t need to hear this again.”  
  
“No, it’s okay.” She covered her hand with his own, offering him a supportive smile when their eyes met.  
  
 **Snow Storm:**    
  
“I’m sorry I don’t have a better set up for you.”  
  
There was no way anyone could drive in this weather, forcing Maxie to stay in Lucky’s dusty apartment – one that was more like a museum than a home.  
  
She rubbed her biceps, trying to mask her disgust at his lack of comfortable furniture, “It’s fine really. I’m sure I’ll eventually pass out from exhaustion.”  
  
“You’ll complain in the morning, about how much you had to endure by spending one night here.”  
  
Maxie hugged the blanket tight to her chest, “I promise to try to lie to spare your feelings.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Gia

**(Story 1 – Lucky & Gia)  
  
Online:**   
  
Gia’s face was as timeless as he remembered, her ebony eyes piercing any target in her path. A key figure in the latest mob trial set to start in Port Charles.  
  
Smiling to himself, he leaned back in his seat and continued to sip on bitter cup of coffee.  
  
His friendship with her had remained in tact, an occasional call or email when he was still an officer at the PCPD. Now, with tickets that placed him back in town the following week; part of him hoped he would be there in time to see her setting off some fireworks.  
  
 **Sweat:**    
  
Poised in her position, Gia tossed daggers at a defenseless Johnny as she somehow maintained a smile – a signal of her confidence.  
  
Her beige suit should have made her appear all business; instead, the fitted form of the skirt set and her lengthy jet strands provoked the attention of the court room.   
  
Lucky chuckled to himself, sitting at the back of the courtroom and surveying – the men in the room lusting after and fearing her all the same.  
  
Anxious to make a name for herself, determined to do what Taggert could not, she continued to her line of aggressive questioning.  
  
 **Plugged:**    
  
“I was pretty damn amazing, wasn’t I?”  
  
Lucky shook his head at her as finished a mouthful of French fries, “You may want to slow down a little. This is only day one.”  
  
“No way,” She paused to down a sip of her sweet tea, swallowing hard before continuing to ramble on, “This case just fell into my lap, Lucky! You’re here now, and it’s like everything is coming together for me to have the victory of a lifetime.”  
  
“You know better than anyone else, no matter how great the lawyer, this town has a reputation for the wrong outcome.”  
  
 **Varnish:**    
  
The case wore her out, nowhere near a conclusion and witnesses continued to disappear.   
  
The fire she began with was a dull flame at this point, leaving her to easily agree to beers and ribs at his apartment.  
  
“You warned me not to get my hopes up.” She sighed, wiping BBQ sauce angrily from her finger tips, “Guess this is where you tell me ‘told you so’, right?”  
  
“I’ll let it be a silent known fact.” Lucky appreciated her small smile, even if it reeked of sarcasm, “You’re good at what you do. You shouldn’t let the outcome define you.”  
  
 **Quitting:**    
  
While had had no problem being her distraction, had indulged her needs for hours on end, Lucky felt the need to protest her decision.  
  
Clutching the sheet to her chest and pushing back her damp hair, she caught his look, “What?”  
  
“I don’t want you to leave because of this trial.”  
  
“How could I stay after the verdict?”  
  
Lucky teased her lips with a few gentle kisses. The second her hand curled around the back of his neck, he pulled away with a sneaky grin, “You need persuading?”  
  
Gia said nothing, restraining a laugh by busying herself with his lips.

 

  
 **(Story 2 – Gia & Johnny)  
  
Wine:**   
  
The room was silent, his plan to seduce his lawyer somewhat failed, yet his smile was unmistakable.   
  
His eyes fixated on her wine glass, admiring the stain her luscious lips left upon the rim. The same lips he found himself fantasizing about since their first meeting, the same which often rejected him and assured him all his advances were pointless.   
  
However, she remained his lawyer and played along with his games – meeting him for their rooftop, candlelit dinner under the pretense of strategy discussion.  
  
Johnny knew if there were no chance at all, she’d put a halt to their runaround.  
  
 **Rain:**  
  
Gia shook her drenched umbrella at him with a dangerous glare, “The best place for a meeting is at my office, Johnny.” Her comment lost its luster as her heels crossed the threshold into his home, “I wouldn’t have to deal with the roads either.”  
  
Johnny took the wet item from her as she shoved it into his chest, “My car’s in the shop.”  
  
Rolling her eyes at his excuse, she sat on his sofa and began to unload her briefcase; her aggravation amplified as he moved to occupy space beside her, the lights flickering out as if on cue.  
  
 **Fireplace:**  
  
When his eyes lingered along her collarbone, she pulled the blanket tighter around her form as though her business suit left anything exposed to him.  
  
He eyes sailed towards the fire with a laugh under his breath, waiting for her to continue her interrogation.  
  
“Will she testify she was with you all night?”  
  
“That timing sounds about right for me.” Johnny’s confident answer prompted yet another dismissive look form her as she continued to jot down notes, “Do I get to question you now?”  
  
“You won’t get one in the courtroom so I don’t know why I’d let you now.”  
  
 **Stare:**    
  
“That’s none of your business.”   
  
Her verbal answer did nothing, but her physical response spoke volumes. There was a familiar hurt evident within the depth of her eyes as she looked away from him and towards the flames; the familiarity was the search for an escape, a need to forget, and the betrayal she felt from her relationships of her past.  
  
The only thing that held strong being her ties to her family, ties now strained because of her defense of him.  
  
For the first time, genuine words left his mouth without a hint of frustration, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”  
  
 **Massage:**    
  
“Did I lie?”  
  
Gia stifled a chuckle, agreeing despite her initial resistance, “I guess not. Is this where I ask if you do manicures too?”  
  
Working the stiff muscles in her hands and forearms, Johnny ignored her comment and memorized the softness of her skin and the small moans which sometimes escaped her.  
  
When their finally met, she retracted her hand with an embarrassed smile, “Maybe you know how to treat a woman.”  
  
Johnny signaled for her other hand, speaking once she gave it to him, “You’ll know everything when you’re ready, Gia…I’ll treat you right when you let me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Carly

**(Story 1 – Carly & Patrick)  
  
Paper:**  
  
Her feet were planted firm in their stand blocking the door; she planned to do the favor for him that she had for others – allow him a moment and space for the breakdown.   
  
Ripping the letter apart in his hands, he began to throw whatever he could and curse the air in the room.  
  
She watched with a slight flinch at some of the sounds and ache in her heart; Carly knew the pain of being lied to under the veil of protection and love.   
  
Patrick let out a sharp, bitter laugh as he gestured towards the shreds, “She knew.”  
  
 **Pills:**  
  
“This isn’t your fault.”  
  
“My job is to notice!” Patrick hung his head, his hands cupping the back of his head as he tried to choke back a sob, “If I had just checked her meds—”  
  
Carly made a cautious approach, kneeling beside him as he sat among the trashed room. Touching her hand to his shoulder, she offered a gentle smile when his tearful eyes sought hers.   
  
Patrick covered her hand with his, unleashing tears as he fell against her.  
  
Carly offered him the one thing he need most – a warm embrace absent of any judgment or commentary.  
  
 **Prevent:**    
  
“I want to forgive her, but…I don’t know how.”  
  
He struggled with tears, trying to maintain while his world so visibly collapsed in on him for all to see.  
  
Carly had never pictured herself attending Robin’s funeral, but there she was – attempting to comfort the husband her enemy had left behind. Sitting beside him on the pew, she offered an open hand.  
  
Patrick never removed his eyes from his wife’s photograph, yet he took her hand within the firm hold of his, “How do I make sense of this? How do I make this ok or—right for my daughter?”  
  
 **Crawl:**  
  
When she told him to take things one day at a time, Carly never intended to let him do it on his own.   
  
People either assumed it was her last chance to stick it to a woman she hated or she found a way to take advantage of a mourning man, a man she would drop the second something more exciting came along.  
  
Thankfully, Patrick knew none of it was true as most of their time was spent conducting play dates for their daughters – a way for his daughter to maintain some kind of normalcy and establish a new bond.  
  
 **Climbing:**  
  
Carly ignored the daggers coming at her as she approached him, presenting a smile despite the urge to make a scene.  
  
His dimples comforted her as his eyes surveyed around them, “Good to see you’re not letting things get to you.”  
  
“You mean your many admirers?” She dropped a brown bag on the counter in front of him, patting his hand to wish him luck, “Good to see you back at work.”  
  
“Slowly but surely, right?” A heavy sigh left his lips as he peeked inside the bag, “You gonna stick around?”  
  
“Who do you think the fries are for?”

 

  
 **(Story 2 – Shawn & Carly)  
  
Point:**  
  
She was the same liar she had always been in their eyes, her latest secret revealed by her own son; Carly answered the questions flying at her with no assistance from the ‘friends’ she thought she had until the room had emptied out.  
  
Seated alone at the bar, she fought resentful tears. This life should’ve been far behind her; someone should’ve stood up and said something.   
  
 _Silence_.  
  
She shut her eyes, feeling the cold drops on her flushed cheeks, and tried to get back the fire – the one that told her the lie was justified, whoever needed to know did.  
  
 **Invisible:**  
  
“Carly?”  
  
The sound of her name made her want to disappear; she couldn’t handle another question or snide comment.  
  
“What happened? You okay?”  
  
Now, registering his voice, her anger replaced sadness. Wiping her cheeks quickly, she reached for her wine bottle and poured another glass, “I’m fine.”  
  
“Where is everyone?”  
  
“The same place you should be, anywhere but near me.” She finished her glass with one toss back, refusing to look at him, “I mean it, Shawn. Leave.”  
  
“Not until you tell me what happened.”  
  
“Where the hell were you?” Carly glared at him, spotting his concern, “I needed you.”  
  
 **Junction:**  
  
His excuses were believable enough; Jason had needed him to handle a matter yet he arrived as soon as possible – after the big reveal. Yet his attempts to comfort her only made the pain worse, doing nothing to remove her revised feelings of abandonment.  
  
Carly shrugged off his touch when it met her shoulder, her feet putting some distance between them, “I want to be left alone.”  
  
“I can’t—”  
  
She stopped him, strangling the air, “I have enough eyes outside of this room to make sure I have five minutes alone to myself!”  
  
“I don’t wanna leave you alone.”  
  
 **Sway:**  
  
Carly would never understand how he did it, the way he managed to get her calm without saying a word or losing his cool; something she adored and loathed about him.   
  
Shawn continued to lead her, one hand moving methodically up and down her back as the other held her hand. The music was unnecessary as they naturally moved back and forth.  
  
She rested her forehead against his temple, “I tried to protect my daughter’s father. Whether they believe it or not, I never meant to hurt anyone.”  
  
“You never have to explain yourself to me, Carly. I get it.”  
  
 **Wealth:**  
  
There was no point making a resolution when she had failed at one she vowed to keep so long ago:  _family above all else_.  
  
Carly figured Michael’s outburst was payback for a countless number of things she had done; it failed to dull the knife he so firmly planted in her back.  
  
“I won’t leave you alone like that again.” Shawn’s words were soft, apologetic as he awaited her eyes, “You know, despite all our—confusion, your happiness matters to me.”  
  
She hugged him tight; thankful that on a night like this, there was a friend she could count on.  
  
  


**The End**


End file.
